It Never Ends
by talkie302
Summary: The war is over. The demigods have won. They finally have peace and quiet. They are finally living normal lives. But, obviously, we are dealing with demigods. Trouble is always there, ready to strike. Unfortunately, our seven heroes are effected again, and with that, comes new enemies, new adventures, and new loses. NO HOH spoilers. More information inside. T just in case.


**A/N: Sooooo this will be my second PJO/HOO fanfic ever…so I'm sorry if it sucks D: But I just had to write this idea out! I hope that you all will enjoy it though! **

**So this takes place after the war with Gaia/Gaea (however you spell it…) and I promise that this story will NOT have **_**any**_** HOH spoilers!**

**D/C: I do not own the PJO series or the HOO series. (but I wish I did…)**

…

**Mini Prologue…thingy**

A few months back, the war with Gaea was finished. This time around, everyone made it out alive. The campers were happy, the gods were happy, and everyone was cheerful, with their spirits bright. But, of course, demigods will be demigods, and trouble will come around at some point- whether the campers like it or not. Without hesitation, trouble struck the camp once again.

**Chapter 1: Here We Go Again**

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining, illuminating the whole of New York, but it seemed brighter in one place in particular: a certain place where the dry summer breeze blew through fields of plants, releasing a strong, sweet scent of strawberries. The wind also carried something that many hadn't experienced in a long, long time: laughter. Despite the war being over a while ago, everyone still had _very _positive attitudes. After the seven demigods returned to camp, everyone rejoiced and celebrated their victory for a straight week. ("Never happening again. Ever," Chiron had said. Of course, Mr. D didn't mind the excessive partying.) Frank and Hazel returned to Camp Jupiter, and Nico declared that he would spend some time at Camp Jupiter also. Jason decided he would stay with Piper at Camp Half-Blood, and obviously, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy remained at Camp Half-Blood.

Even though things started to settle back into their normal routines, some things had changed. Now, demigods trained more intensively, more demigods started participating in training more (like the Aphrodite cabin…well, at least some did), but the change that many took notice to did not have anything to do with training. Percy and Annabeth seemed to never leave each other's side.

Most campers didn't even question it. Their tale of surviving Tartarus had spread around camp like wildfire. They had endured possibly the hardest journey _ever_. Chiron and Mr. D didn't stop them from spending so much time together, even if they would break the rules. Annabeth and Percy would sit together most of the time during meals, they would sometimes skip training and other activities and would be found just wondering the shore together, and most noticeably of all, Annabeth would go to Percy's cabin and stay the night. The campers didn't find it scandalous because in the beginning, when the demigods first came back, almost everyone had heard both Percy and Annabeth screaming and crying in terror from nightmares of Tartarus. The only way the two could calm down was if they were together. Alas, the couple seemed normal in every other way. Percy was still his usual snarky and sarcastic self, and Annabeth was still incredibly strong and courageous.

"Whatcha doing?" Percy asked Annabeth casually as they sat on the beach. They were currently skipping sword-fighting training.

"A report for Chiron," Annabeth replied monotonously. She seemed to turn into a robot when she worked.

"Mm, I bet you're having a ton of fun with that," Percy remarked. Annabeth elbowed him swiftly, while still managing to write out her report. Percy rubbed his ribcage while slightly grinning to himself. Some things never change. He studied her closely as she wrote. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few golden locks that fell loose and hung in front of her face. Percy reached over and tucked the stray hairs behind her ear. Annabeth attempted to grimace, but instead broke out into a small smile. _That's a nice change in that robotness of hers, _Percy thought. Annabeth sighed and put the paper in her folder lying nearby. She stood up and stretched, sand particles falling off her legs.

"I'm going to finish this later." Annabeth outstretched her hand towards Percy. He gladly took it and got up also. The two started to walked towards Athena's cabin hand in hand.

"Is someone slacking?" Percy said teasingly. Annabeth rammed into him with her shoulder playfully. The two walked past some Aphrodite girls, who all started sighing and smiling like maniacs. According to the whole cabin, Percy and Annabeth's story was the most romantic story ever. Yeah, surviving Tartarus with your beloved will earn you soooo many brownie points with Aphrodite and her kids. The two agreed to ignore them whenever they were near. When they reached Annabeth's cabin, she went in with Percy right behind her. The cabin was empty except for Percy and Annabeth. As she was setting her folder down, Malcolm walked in. He froze and looked at the two like he was a deer in headlights.

"Oh-uhm, I, uh, ha-havetodosomethingbye!" he said quickly as he dashed out of the cabin, nearly tripping over himself.

"Why does he always walk in on us alone?" Percy asked. Annabeth chuckled. The dinner call sounded.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, we're not going to miss dinner, are we?"

…

Percy and Annabeth sat at the Poseidon table together. Grover and Jason sat with them (Jason didn't have anyone at his table). The four of them were having a grand time, just talking and laughing like normal teenagers. They were well into dinner when suddenly, a camper dashed into the pavilion.

"Chiron! You have to come see! Ther-there's someone at the camp border!" The camper said with urgency. All the campers looked at each other. Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Grover all looked at each other. _This can't be trouble…can it? _They all simultaneously thought. All of them had already dealt with troubles that could last them lifetimes.

Chiron rose and galloped after the camper. The seven stood up and followed, along with the rest of the camp. When they all reached the pine tree, they all stopped. Chiron was lowered, looking at someone on the ground. The seven edged closer than anyone else. Percy looked down at the form lying on the ground. It was a little girl's body, her black hair splayed across her shoulders. She was face down in the dirt. Chiron lifted her up. Her eyes were closed.

"She's still alive," Chiron announced. He tried to sound relieved, but instead sounded grave. Annabeth stared at the little girl.

"She looks no longer than 6," Annabeth said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Does anyone have ambrosia?" Jason asked, stepping up. Someone in the Apollo cabin handed some to him. Jason gave it to Chiron. Chiron quickly administered it to the girl. Within a few minutes, the girl started to shift around. Everyone held their breath. Then, her eyelids fluttered open. Nearly everyone gasped. The little girl had stormy gray eyes.

"Wha-but how?" someone voiced aloud in the crowd. Annabeth pursed her lips.

"She isn't blonde," she said. She wasn't pointing out the obvious, but voicing what everyone was thinking.

"That might be a good thing," Leo said. Piper hit him. Chiron spoke softly to the girl, but everyone could still hear.

"Are you okay?" The girl nodded in response.

"What is your name, little girl?" Chiron asked. She shrugged.

"No memory. _Always _a bad sign," Percy said. The little girl's eyes flashed towards him. She looked at Annabeth also. The two found it unsettling, but no one else noticed.

"How did you get here?" Another shrug in response.

"Where are your parents?" This time, Annabeth spoke. "She's just a little girl; her parents have to be somewhere." The girl thought for a moment. Chiron looked hopeful, for this was the longest the girl took to think. There was complete silence as she furrowed her brows together in concentration.

Then, she lifted her finger, and pointed straight at Percy and Annabeth.

…

**A/N: Aw man…that probably sucked…well if you did enjoy that…THANK YOU SO MUCH. If this story receives enough attention, I guess I'll continue it! :P I don't know..we'll see. **

**Anyways, seriously though, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed that first chapter! Sorry if somethings don't make sense…I kinda wrote this late at night… xD**

**Please review what you think! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
